The Great Ziegfeld
The Great Ziegfeld 1936, directed by Robert Z. Leonard (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: This biography follows the ups and downs of Florenz Ziegfeld, famed producer of extravagant stage revues. *William Powell - Florenz Ziegfeld Jr. *Myrna Loy - Billie Burke *Luise Rainer - Anna Held *Frank Morgan - Jack Billings *Fanny Brice - Fannie Brice (as Fannie Brice) *Virginia Bruce - Audrey Dane *Reginald Owen - Sampston *Ray Bolger - Ray Bolger *Ernest Cossart - Sidney *Joseph Cawthorn - Dr. Ziegfeld (as Joseph Cawthorne) *Nat Pendleton - Sandow *Harriet Hoctor - Herself *Jean Chatburn - Mary Lou *Paul Irving - Erlanger *Herman Bing - Costumer *Charles Judels - Pierre *Marcelle Corday - Marie *Raymond Walburn - Sage *A.A. Trimble - Will Rogers *Buddy Doyle - Eddie Cantor *Wanda Allen - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Bernice Alstock - Soloist in 'Shine On, Harvest Moon' Montage (uncredited) *Franklyn Ardell - Allen (uncredited) *Earl Askam - Audience Member (uncredited) *Gertrude Astor - Sassy Blonde Anna Held Audience Member (uncredited) *Lynn Bailey - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Monica Bannister - Ziegfield Girl (uncredited) *Bonnie Bannon - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Lynn Bari - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Jack Baxley - Detective (uncredited) *Robert Bradford - Soloist in 'Look for the Silver Lining' Montage (uncredited) *Raymond Brown - Inspector Doyle (uncredited) *Sheila Browning - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Charles Bruins - Singer (uncredited) *David Burns - Clarence (uncredited) *James P. Burtis - Bill (uncredited) *Edna Callahan - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Buddy Clark - Singer (uncredited) *Wallis Clark - Stock Broker (uncredited) *Thomas Clarke - Ol' Man River' soloist in Show Boat scene (uncredited) *Clay Clement - Jack, Barber Shop Customer (uncredited) *Charles Coleman - Carriage Starter (uncredited) *Helen Collins - Miss Drake (uncredited) *James Conaty - Hotel Guest (uncredited) *Diane Cook - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Earl Covert - Soloist in 'Rio Rita' Montage (uncredited) *Pauline Craig - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Adrienne D'Ambricourt - Wife of French Ambassador (uncredited) *Mickey Daniels - Telegraph Boy (uncredited) *Bill Days - Soloist in 'Shine On, Harvest Moon' Montage (uncredited) *Hester Dean - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *William Demarest - Gene Buck (uncredited) *Dick Dennis - Singer (uncredited) *Evelyn Dockson - Fat Woman (uncredited) *Jay Eaton - Theatregoer (uncredited) *Sarah Edwards - Wardrobe Woman (uncredited) *Zari Elmassian - Soloist in 'Look for the Silver Lining' Montage (uncredited) *Charles Fallon - French Ambassador (uncredited) *Claudia Fargo - Minor Role (uncredited) *Susan Fleming - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Ruth Gillette - Lillian Russell (uncredited) *Ann Gillis - Mary Lou as a Child (uncredited) *Peter Gowland - Dancer (uncredited) *Robert Greig - Ziegfeld's Butler (uncredited) *Virginia Grey - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Billy Griffith - Husband at Chicago World's Fair (uncredited) *Mary Halsey - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Bert Hanlon - Jim (uncredited) *Jeanne Hart - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Patricia Havens-Monteagle - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Grace Hayle - Wife at Chicago World's Fair (uncredited) *Marcia Healy - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Joan Holland - Patricia Ziegfeld (uncredited) *Shep Houghton - Dancer (uncredited) *Boothe Howard - Willie Zimmerman (uncredited) *Mary Howard - Miss Carlisle (uncredited) *John Hyams - Dave Stamper (uncredited) *Selmer Jackson - Barber Shop Customer (uncredited) *Alfred P. James - Stage Door Man (uncredited) *Suzanne Kaaren - Ruth Blair (uncredited) *Alice Keating - Alice (uncredited) *Mary Lange - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Toni Lanier - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *John Larkin - Sam (uncredited) *Rosina Lawrence - Sally Manners (uncredited) *Margaret Lyman - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Frances MacInerney - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Tandy MacKenzie - Singer (uncredited) *Edwin Maxwell - Charles Frohman (uncredited) *Julie Mooney - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Dennis Morgan - Stage Singer in 'Pretty Girl' Number (uncredited) *Miss Morocco - Little Egypt (uncredited) *Esther Muir - Burlesque Prima Donna (uncredited) *Pat Nixon - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Barry Norton - Nightclub Patron (uncredited) *Pearlie Norton - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Dennis O'Keefe - Dancer (uncredited) *Carlita Orr - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Claire Owen - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Wanda Perry - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Lee Phelps - Theatre Doorman (uncredited) *Bob Priester - Singer (uncredited) *Mae Questel - Rosie (uncredited) *Evelyn Randolph - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Cyril Ring - Reporter (uncredited) *Byron Russell - Audience Member (uncredited) *Barlow Simpson - Trooper on Parade (uncredited) *Georgia Spence - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Larry Steers - Audience Spectator (uncredited) *Libby Taylor - Flossie, Audrey's Maid (uncredited) *Paul Taylor - Soloist in 'After the Ball' Montage (uncredited) *Phil Tead - Press Agent (uncredited) *Charles Trowbridge - Julian Mitchell (uncredited) *Richard Tucker - Barber Shop Customer (uncredited) *Ellinor Vanderveer - Audience Member (uncredited) *Venita Varden - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Dolly Verner - Ziegfeld Girl (uncredited) *Allan Watson - Singer (uncredited) *Eric Wilton - Desk Clerk (uncredited) *Joe Yule - World's Fair Barker (uncredited) Category:Broadway Category:New York City Category:Show Business Category:1936